Good Luck and Goodbye
by Amelia Glitter
Summary: [shounen ai, 1x2, postwar] Duo's feeling a bit nostalgic. A surprise visit from the Perfect Soldier can change so much...


goodluckandgoodbye

Goodluck and Goodbye   
by Jaya Lowe 

Title: Goodluck and Goodbye!   
Summary: Songfic written to Duo's image song; Goodluck and Goodbye. Yaoi, 1+2.   
Warning: Yaoi, 1+2, angsty   
Notes: This is the translated version of Goodluck and Goodbye! I hope it's right! 

Disclaimer: Goodluck and Goodbye belongs to whoever wrote it and, I'm assuming, Toshihiko Seki. (He's the voice of Duo in the Japanese version, **melt into pile of goo** his voice is to die for!) 

Onto the story . . .   
  


_Everybody, nice! Everybody, nice!_   
_Believe in the shining of tomorrow._

Duo smiled at the pictures in his album, he'd wheedled and begged until he had gotten pictures. There was the one with everyone, Duo was the only one looking at the camera, everyone else was pretending they weren't there. I wonder how everyone is doing? I haven't spoken to any of them in ages. 

_Everybody, chance! Everybody, chance!_   
_Grab onto my hand and carry on._

Duo sighed, he missed his old life, the excitement and the unknown. He missed his friends, he supposed he could find Quatre and Relena easy enough, but for some reason he just wanted to miss them. He wanted the war, no he wanted the missions, the excitement. He wanted the friendship that came from trusting someone with your life, from spending hours locked in cells together. 

_We who just bumped shoulders_   
_And brushed past each other.___

They had never become particularly close, Duo admitted, but it was hard to do so with the war going on. He supposed he'd been lucky to spend that little bit of time with them. He smiled at the picture again. He'd have to get a new one, they were much older now, Duo himself had just turned 21. 

_Each in our own way,_   
_We'll search for tomorrow._

Duo smiled, they had separated thinking of what the future held. Quatre had his business to go back too, Trowa had the circus, Wufei went to the Preventers. But where had Heero gone? Relena continued being Vice Foreign Minister, Hilde was working as a mechanic. He was, well he was barely sweeping by, working for himself he bought and sold junk. 

_We'll meet again sometime,_   
_In the dreams you're searching for._

Duo flipped on the TV, randomly he went through channels. There was nothing good on, he stopped on the news. 

"Well Stan, that's it for the weather, back to you!" 

"Thank you Joe. Yesterday Vice Foreign Minister Relena Dorlian announced she was taking a vacation over a rather fuzzy video clip. While there is no evidence of foul play, the police are looking into her where-abouts." 

Duo shut off the TV, time to call Quatre. 

_As you face into the wind and I see your back,_   
_Becoming small in the distance._

"Hello! This is Quatre Raberba Winner," Quatre's voice floated sweetly over the line. 

"Quatty! This is-" 

"I can't come to the phone right now, I'm very sorry. However if you leave a message at the sound of the beep I'll get back to you as soon as possible!" Quatre's permanently cheerful voice carried on. 

Duo scowled, this called for drastic measures. He grabbed his coat and rushed out the door. 

_Good luck and good bye._

As he locked the door he heard a car pull into the parking lot, that's odd, he thought, it's nearly midnight! He turned quickly and started down the stairs, he wasn't particularly paying attention to where he was, he only noticed when he ran into someone. 

_Everybody, nice! Everybody, nice!_   
_Only meeting and parting, again and again._

Whoever he ran into grunted slightly. "Hey sorry man, I was in a-" 

Heero Yuy scowled at him. 

"Heero! Am I ever glad to see you! I tried to call Quatre but he wasn't home, I've no clue where either Trowa or Wufei is. I didn't know where you were until now, in fact, now we can help each other ne?" 

Heero put a hand over Duo's mouth, "Don't you ever shut up? Relena is not in danger, the media is blowing things out of proportion, she took a break. Quatre is at his summer house taking a well- deserved break with Trowa too." something flickered in Heero's eyes, but before Duo could identify it, it was gone. "Wufei is at the Preventers' headquarters. Looking up some stuff for me." 

_Everybody, chance! Everybody, chance!_   
_Carry on until you find the answers.___

"Oh." Duo sighed, almost wistfully. 

"Getting bored Shinigami?" 

Duo stared at his friend, "Did you just joke?" 

Heero gave him a half-smirk, half-smile, "Wouldn't you like to know? Where's your apartment?" 

"How did you even find me?" 

"Wufei. He's been keeping track of everyone." 

"Oh. It's the next floor up. It's not clean or anything, I wasn't expecting company." 

"Sorry." 

Duo flitted his hand, "It's ok, it's good to see you again. This is it," he unlocked the door and pushed it open. "Not much, but I like it." 

_Biting his lip hard,_   
_But not hard enough to hurt._

Duo yawned and stretched, his foot hitting the arm of the couch. Yeesh, I'm such a nice guy, letting him sleep in my bed. He stumbled slightly into the kitchen, to find Heero sitting at his small table, coffee and newspaper in hand. "Coffee is in the pot." Duo, in his half awake bleariness, just nodded. 

Duo sat down, snatched the comics from Heero and settled into his normal routine. He was vaguely aware Heero was staring out the window, into the silicon sky of the colony. Duo watched Heero silently, the other man was biting his lip. Duo was quiet, he'd never seen Heero like this. 

_He is staring off into the distance,_   
_And won't show his heart._

His eyes were so, empty, Duo knew Heero cared about things. He was very kind, once you ignored the fact he was always threatening you. Heero was, Heero. He was the savior of space and the colonies. He was the humanoid soldier. 

Perfect. In every way. But sometimes perfection can lead to hurt Heero. 

_I know it is up to me to fulfill my own dreams._   
_So, to that smile of yours that lives again in my heart,_

Suddenly Heero spoke, "I'm leaving now, by the way, arigatou Duo-san." he stood up, then paused, halfway to the door, "Here, I want you to have this." Heero handed him an envelope. "It's some pictures I took without any of you realizing, I kept my favorites, but I don't want to lose any of them." with that, he was gone. 

_Good luck and good bye . . ._

"Good luck and goodbye, Heero-chan . . ." Duo whispered to the closed door. 

_Everybody, nice! Everybody, nice!_   
_Believe in the shining of tomorrow._

Duo opened the envelope and sifted through the photos, there were several of Trowa and Quatre together. One of Wufei, asleep on a recliner. One of Trowa in his clown outfit, folding something. Quatre alone, playing his violin. Wufei with incense at his Gundam's feet. Trowa loading a gun. 

_Everybody, chance! Everybody, chance!_   
_Grab onto my hand and carry on._

Then one of him, asleep against Wufei's shoulder, and Wufei leaned onto Duo. Duo, again, this time he was fixing his Gundam. The last picture was of him, he was asleep again, his hair down and flowing around him. 

_Everybody, nice! Everybody, nice!_   
_Only meeting and parting, again and again_

Something was written on the back. Duo recognized Heero's handwriting. 

Angel, ai shiteru. 

_Everybody, chance! Everybody, chance!_   
_Carry on until you find the answer_

Duo stared at the writing, then rushed to the window, Heero was gone. He turned and looked sadly around his living room before trudging into his bedroom. 

_Everybody, nice! Everybody, nice!_   
_Everybody, chance! Everybody chance!_

There was something on his pillow, it was a picture in a frame. Duo picked it up and stared. It was of him and Heero, Duo had one arm slung across the silent boy's shoulder and was playing with his braid with the other. One thing was odd. In Duo's copy of the picture, taken with Duo's camera, Heero was scowling. 

_Everybody, nice! Everybody, nice!_   
_Everybody, chance! Everybody chance!_

But the copy Quatre had taken using Heero's camera was different, Heero was smiling. 

"Good luck Heero, but not goodbye, we will meet again." 


End file.
